MoonBeam Confession by LorMes or LAM
by LorMes or LAM
Summary: After Alexs kidnapping and abduction. Bobby and Alex find themselves walking through Central Park one night. Talk turns to revalations which in turn, turns into confessions. Will they take the next step ? Readers Choice. BA pretty obvious Please R & R !


_Moonbeam Confession _

_by_

_LorMes / LAM_

_Completed _

_written on _

_Monday _

_September 18th,2006_

_9:00 pm_

_Disclaimer: The usual stuff, The characters Bobby Goren and Alex Eames are not mine...Oh Schucks ! They are the sole property of Dick Wolfe and Rene Balcer._

_I am doing this for entertainment purposes only and am not making one penny off it. _

_Please read and review. Good Bad or indifferent. I thrive on it. _

_Moonbeam Confession_

_Central Park Manhattan Island, New York City September 2006_

_The two of them were taking a slow walk, arm in arm, down a brick pathway in Central Park somewhere between where they lived in their own seperate apartments. The path was quiet and lined on both sides by a beautiful assortment of trees and bushes. The mid-September sky had slowly began to change the leaves on the trees creating a wonderful canvas of color. It was after dusk and the evening sky, which was quickly changing into a night sky, had begun to show the soft glow of the half moon. The only light, to help light up the path for them, came from the moonbeams that had scattered across the sky and shot through the branches of the trees. It was slightly chilly, somewhere around fifty seven degrees with a soft breeze to go along with it. That was enough to warrant a longsleeve black sweatshirt for Bobby, along with his bluejeans and sneakers. And a longsleeve red blouse covered in an old well worn grey sweater for Alex...along with her bluejeans and sneakers. They approached an all to familiar spot that for them held a mixture of memories. This place was not only the location of their second murder victim, but it was also at this very same spot, that Alex had been abducted ._

_" So, Here we are Bobby. " she said in a reserved tone. _

_" I know ...Here we are...Are you okay ? " he said back to her, as if guarding her from the memories this place would provoke._

_She smiled softly at him. _

_" I guess so. " she said quietly._

_The two of them stopped. Bobby slowly slid his arm from hers. He then took her gently by her shoulders and turned her so that they were face to face with each other._

_Then he looked down into her eyes and lowered his head down to hers so that they could be closer._

_" Its okay Alex. " he said gently._

_At the same time, his hands came slowly up to the sides of her face. Cupping her face in his hands left room enough for his large thumbs to caress her cheekbones from top to bottom. Before he kissed her pale pink lips, he brought his lips to her forehead and gently placed a line of soothing kisses all along the length of her brow._

_She closed her eyes and just let him lift her head up towards him. Just as she did that ,she drew in a long deep breath. She had wondered about what this moment would be like for a long long time. However, not once...in their six year partnership had she acted on it. Not only would it have been unprofessional, she just couldnt do it. Everytime she looked at him, she saw a vulnerable little boy who always seemed to be a bit out of place in this very adult and seemingly organized world. _

_But now, somehow, this night, things just felt different...right. As if on cue, the timing was perfect._

_So now, back to her indrawn breath. Slowly, she let it out. She stood there in front of him, inches from his massive protective frame. She took in his essence, his presence, she basked in the warmth of his gentle touch. As she let out her breath, he became aware of her warmth on his chest. A warmth that cut right through his clothes. It was intoxicating. He backed away from her brow a bit and drank in the sensation of desire that was radiating from her presence._

_She knew that he was still there, but she felt him withdraw from her. it was only for a moment, but she felt it all the same. It was just the slight rush of cool air that ran between them._

_She tugged gently at his beltloops and whispered at him through her closed eyes, _

_" Please...Dont go...Stay close to me ?... " The pleading in the way she clung to his beltloops told him that she needed him. He took the step towards her and moved in close to her warm petite form._

_The slow progression of the level of passion that was being released was just the beginning of a different kind of friendship for these two. _

_As he moved in close once again to her he gently touched her around her waist ,which sent ripples of electricity flowing through her body. _

_The marvelous sound that eminated from his mouth spoke quietly and gently as he told her that , through this ordeal, even though she wasnt physically there, she was and always will be, his rock, his stability, and most importantly his ... sense of sanity. That meant everything to her._

_She opened her eyes and glanced up at him. The strength that eminated from within his cocoa pools ran right to her core. He was always her hero, and yet, at this moment, this mountain of a man just made his moonbeam confession to her. _

_" Theres only one you Alex..." he said quietly to her" ...and I dont want you to forget that...ever. " he finished. _

_The two stood there ,in the cool autumn New York air, partners first, best friends always._

_The next step was up to them. The next step was forever. _

_fini_


End file.
